


With, or Without, Your Blessing

by rhoen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, Engagement, Family Drama, Fictional Ceremonies, Fluff, Kinda?, Kissing, Life Partners, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Itachi wants to take the next step in his relationship with Shisui, but knows his family might not be happy when they find out about his involvement with another shinobi.He also has to ask Shisui if he's willing to take the next step too...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @ Kali and Sammy for helping with the title! (And other stuff too...)
> 
> @ everyone else, happy new year. Welcome to my first fic of 2018.

Itachi has always been serious about every decision he makes, and this one is no exception. He’s fully aware of the potential repercussions, but he’s determined to do it all the same. His mind is set, and he’s run through every conceivable argument and reason to follow a different course of action, but he remains resolute. He wants this.

Telling his father is only going to be the start of the hardships his decision will likely bring. Knowing this, Itachi waits until the day before to tell him, hoping that there will be little Fugaku can do in such a short space of time to stop him.

Because he’s going to do it, if Shisui will agree.

The family eat their early dinner mostly in silence, lost in thought after the details of the day have been discussed, and the meal has almost come to a close before Itachi speaks up.

“I’m going to the blessing ceremony tomorrow with Shisui,” he announces.

It takes a second for his words to register, and when they do everyone freezes. Itachi, returning his chopsticks after his last bite, holds himself upright, determined not to waver, no matter what comes next.

“What?”

Fugaku’s composure is shocked from him, and he blurts out the question in surprise. Sasuke stares at Itachi with a wide, astonished gaze, but his mother’s focus is on her husband.

“You can’t be serious!” Fugaku breathes, forgetting who his son is in that moment. Itachi waits for him to regain his composure a little. “You and Shisui?”

“The blessing ceremony?” Sasuke asks, seeking clarity. There’s only one ceremony Itachi can be referring to, and he nods, ignoring his father’s flabbergasted, open-mouthed disbelief.

“Have you thought this through?” his mother asks, stern. “This isn’t something you do on a whim.”

“I know,” Itachi says. “I’ve thought it through. I want to do this.” He hesitates, weighing his words before continuing. “I’m going to do this. I know what it means for the clan, and any plans of marriage you had for me, but this is where my heart lies. I hope for you blessing, but I will not beg for it. All I ask is that you respect the decision I’ve made, even if you cannot stand by me.”

“You and Shisui…?” Fugaku asks again, still shocked. His gaze at last shifts into focus as he stares at Itachi. “How long…?”

Itachi can calculate precisely how long it’s been since he and Shisui shared their first kiss, and realised there was more between them than just friendship, but he doesn’t think his father seriously wants an answer to that question. “A while,” is all he says.

“Are you in love?” Sasuke asks.

It’s only his unfamiliarity with expressing his innermost feeling that causes Itachi to hesitate for the barest of moments before answering with a resolute: “We love each other, yes.”

He feels a pang of regret as he sees the hurt in Sasuke’s eyes. It’s clear he feels betrayed by Itachi’s decision not to confide in him. He knows he will have to apologise and explain his decision later.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Fugaku asks, the force crushed from his voice by the blow Itachi has dealt.

“Would you have allowed us to see each other if I did?” Itachi asks.

Fugaku’s silence is answer enough. Same-sex unions are not uncommon, but within the Uchiha they are rare. If Shisui were a distant female relative, rather than a male one, there would have been no objection, and no reason to keep their relationship secret, but there will be those who strongly oppose the Uchiha heir’s departure from tradition. Shisui means too much to Itachi for him to have risked it before.

“You might have trusted us,” Fugaku says at last, catching Itachi by surprise. The words bite into him with more strength than he’d expected, and his gaze falls to the table.

Sasuke stays uncharacteristically quiet, and Itachi can feel his parents’ eyes on him. Having achieved what he set out to do, there is no reason to stay.

“Please excuse me,” he says, not waiting for a response before rising. As he walks away he half hopes to be called back, but is relieved when no one shouts after him. The silence can’t last long, and he wants to be gone before the inevitable begins. It’s almost too late for Fugaku to do anything to stop Itachi from going ahead with what he intends to do, but there will be fallout within the clan. No one will thank him for this.

Well, maybe one person will. His thoughts turning towards Shisui, Itachi slips from the house. There is still one more thing he has to do…

When Itachi, mouth dry and palms clammy, knocks on the door, Shisui answers it with a spoon in his mouth and a tub of ice cream in his hand, because this is Shisui. He grins around his mouthful, his whole face lighting up as it always does when he sees Itachi.

His expression falters a little in confusion when he sees what Itachi does next.

Itachi bows. He’s rehearsed this moment again and again in his mind, and is determined to get it right. The affection he felt at the sight of his lover is smothered by the anxiety rising in his breast and threatening to compromise him as he speaks.

“Uchiha Shisui,” he begins, his voice tight and the formality a strange weight on his tongue. He can tell Shisui is still too stunned to interrupt, and takes advantage of that fact, trying to ignore his own nerves; despite his confident words when telling his family of his intentions, Itachi doesn’t know if he really will be going to the ceremony tomorrow with Shisui. He hasn’t asked him yet.

Before he can think too hard on what he’s doing, and falter any further, Itachi continues. “Will you do me the honour of attending the blessing ceremony with me tomorrow morning?”

Shisui squeaks. He actually squeaks. He squeaks, and laughs, and then tugs at Itachi with his free hand, the spoon shoved unceremoniously back into the ice cream.

Itachi, unprepared for the excited reaction, even though he’d hoped for it, goes easily.

“Of course I will!” Shisui breathes, the broadest grin Itachi had ever seen plastered across his face as Shisui leans in to kiss him. His lips are cold and soft, his body warm and radiating vibrancy, and he manages to pull Itachi over the threshold and kick the door shut, all the while balancing his food and a sweet, tender kiss that shivers with the excitement they both feel.

Or, rather, Shisui feels. Itachi is still trying to process Shisui’s answer, and is too relieved when the words sink in to do more than wrap his fingers around Shisui’s arm, thankful that, after his confession at dinner, he won’t have to go home and admit that Shisui doesn’t want him after all.

As if hearing his thoughts, Shisui chuckles warmly, smiling and stealing several kisses. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to ask me,” he murmurs between touches.

“You have?” Itachi can’t help asking.

“Mm, who doesn’t dream of Uchiha Itachi turning up at their door and asking them to go to the blessing ceremony with him?”

Itachi has to tell himself Shisui was teasing. He doesn’t want to think of anyone but Shisui longing for him.

“Would you have ever asked me?” he suddenly wonders. Status dictates that Itachi should be the one to ask, but Shisui has been known to fly in the face of what is expected to achieve his goals.

“Maybe?” Shisui grins. His expression becomes a little more serious as he continues, cold fingers tucking under Itachi’s chin and thumb stroking over his lower lip. “I didn’t think you were ready, though. I thought that maybe next year I could mention it, see how you reacted. I didn’t think…”

He switches back to grinning again, and kisses Itachi before pulling away, awarding himself a generous mouthful of ice cream. From the way he stills, screwing his eyes shut and pulling a face, he’s managed to give himself brain freeze.

Itachi can’t stop the affectionate smile that tugs at his lips, unable to help finding the man before him utterly endearing. No matter the situation Itachi sees him in, nor the state, he still wants Shisui, and longs to be by his side. Hopefully forever.

“Push your tongue against the roof of your mouth,” he advises, waiting for the play of discomfort to stop. “Don’t eat it so fast.”

“I’m excited,” Shisui points out. He considers licking the spoon, and then shifts his attention to Itachi. “Do your parents know?”

Itachi nods, uncomfortable with the interaction that took place. “I told them before I came here.”

“Wow,” Shisui breathes. “How did they take it?”

“Better than I thought they would,” Itachi admits. “But still, they are displeased with being kept in the dark.”

“Are they going to try and stop us?”

“I hope not.” Itachi considers the possible outcomes for the umpteenth time, and how to counter them. “I made it clear what this means to me.”

“You did?”

“I did. They know that, even without their support, I am going to do this.”

Shisui bites his lip, overflowing with near unbridled excitement. “And afterwards…” he starts. “Will you be visiting more often?”

“I hope so. Unless you have any objection?”

“None,” Shisui insists, at last dumping the ice cream on the sideboard so he can stroke Itachi’s hair back with two hands. “None whatsoever.”

Itachi leans into the touch, allowing his body to soften and mould to the contours of Shisui’s chest as they embrace.

“Are we really doing this?” Shisui asks, more to himself. Itachi answers anyway.

“We are.”

Shisui gives a small hiccup of emotion as Itachi leans in and kisses him, chasing the lingering chill from Shisui’s mouth. Mine, he thinks, fingers tangling in Shisui’s hair. A gentle nip at his lips causes a shout to echo within himself, one he longs for Shisui to hear: yours.

“’Tachi…” Shisui murmurs as he pulls back and gazes at Itachi. “You’ve already made me the happiest man in the world. This… tomorrow…” he is breathless as he continues. “It will be nirvana.”

Itachi can’t untangle the myriad of feelings within him. They almost get the better of him, and he closes his eyes and hides himself against Shisui’s neck. Understanding him, Shisui holds Itachi close, saying nothing more. Itachi can feel his smile.

“I had best be going,” he says at length. He wants to stay, but knows that they will have time enough for that after tomorrow.

“When shall I meet you?” Shisui asks, taking his time in letting go.

“At nine, in the outer courtyard.”

“Got it,” Shisui nods, smiling and pushing at a strand of Itachi’s hair as he gazes at him with open adoration. He opens his mouth to say something more, and then catches himself, smiling a private smile instead.

“What?” Itachi asks, his heartrate doubling.

“Nothing,” Shisui lies. “I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

Itachi considers pressing, wanting to know what it was, and then decides to leave it. No matter how much it feels like he can’t, he can wait.

Instead, he leans in and gives what he intends to be a parting kiss. They often aren’t when it comes to Shisui, and, surely enough, the older Uchiha chases after him, following him. Itachi only half minds. It makes it difficult to pull away, to leave, but he wouldn’t change a thing about Shisui for the world.

In the end, he uses a firm hand on Shisui’s chest to create the distance they need, able to feel Shisui’s rapid pulse beneath his palm. He smiles, half in apology, up at Shisui.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he promises.

“Tomorrow,” Shisui agrees.

Allowing themselves one last, lingering kiss, Itachi finally leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a relief when Sasuke finally approaches him. Itachi had expected his brother to try and talk to him last night, when he’d returned from Shisui’s, but he’d kept his distance. No one had tried to talk to him. His father hadn’t even been in the house, only returning shortly after midnight after having been who knew where, and breakfast had been a solitary affair.

Sasuke slinks into his room, and Itachi does nothing to stop him as his brother sits on the bed, next to the hakama and haori Itachi has brought out of storage for today. Sasuke fingers the kamon, staring down at the Uchiha symbol emblazoned on the fabric as Itachi finishes tying his obi.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sasuke asks at length.

The knot secure, Itachi turns towards his brother, hands lightly clasped in front of him. He’s thought about what his answer will be. “May I speak frankly?” he asks.

“I wish you would,” Sasuke sulks.

Itachi hears the sharp intake of breath when he bows, making his apology. “I’m sorry, Sasuke,” he starts, not expecting Sasuke to dismiss his gesture so soon. He’d been prepared to talk down at his own feet, and is relieved to find himself freed from doing so. His attention is on Sasuke as he explains himself: “At first I didn’t think it mattered. It wasn’t important compared to the other things in my life: the clan, the village, you. I didn’t think anyone needed to know.

“And then it became something I couldn’t put into words. I thought Shisui was apart from my goals in life, but I came to realise he’s a part of them. I don’t want – and cannot conceive of – a life without him. I didn’t know how to tell you that; how to explain it in a way that made sense.”

Sasuke snorts. “You could have just said you love him.”

It all seems too easy. Itachi searches for jealousy in the bitter tone of Sasuke’s voice, but all he finds is hurt. “You wouldn’t have minded?”

Sasuke fixes him with a glare. “You think so little of me, and of mother and father?”

Chastised, Itachi bows again. “I’m truly sorry.”

The bedsheets rustle, and Sasuke huffs, walking away. Itachi doesn’t blame him, and remains as he is as the footfall recedes.

And then Sasuke stops in the doorway, hesitating and turning back towards Itachi. “Stand up,” he commands as he walks back into the room, coming to stand behind Itachi.

“What are you—?” Itachi begins to ask, startled when Sasuke starts to undo his obi. “Hey! Sasuke!”

“It’s a mess.”

“I can tie my own obi,” he insists.

“Terribly,” Sasuke adds, deft hands retying the knot to his satisfaction.

Itachi falls silent, weathering the attention with profound affection. He doesn’t deserve such a kind brother. By rights, Sasuke should have stormed off, angry at him and keeping a resentful distance. Instead, he’s retying a knot Itachi knows needed no correction, and moving to the bed to fetch the hakama, which he holds out to Itachi. The unexpected show of support leaves a lump in Itachi’s throat.

“Thank you,” he manages.

“So what time are you two meeting?”

“At nine.”

Sasuke gives a grunt in response, sitting back down on the bed as Itachi steps into his hakama. Sasuke at least doesn’t try to help tying that. He does help with the haori, though, bringing it over and fussing with the collar once its in place.

“I guess this means it’s now up to me to make a good marriage,” he says, staring at Itachi’s chest.

“No,” Itachi insists, reading the discontent telegraphing from his little brother. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t see what choice I have.”

“You always have a choice,” Itachi promises him. “I wouldn’t have done this if it left you with no way out.”

Sasuke lifts his gaze and stares at him, not quite understanding what Itachi means. It’s not the time to explain it, though. Itachi almost asks if there’s someone Sasuke loves too, but he holds his tongue, feeling it’s not quite the moment to prod or tease.

“I, uh… I have to go,” he says instead.

Taking half a pace back, Sasuke nods. “Right. You and Shisui…”

He trails off, and then startles Itachi by launching himself right at Itachi’s chest. Itachi catches him, dazed by the tight hug his brother is giving him.

“I want you to be happy,” Sasuke mumbles, his words rough and raw around the edges. Itachi brings a hand up to embrace him in return, feeling Sasuke’s reluctance to let go.

“I will be, don’t worry.”

“You’ll be leaving us.”

Itachi can’t say that isn’t true. Not everyone who attends the ceremony ends up marrying their partner – sometimes they can’t, or often they feel that the one ceremony is enough – but it’s rare for couples to remain apart. The ceremony is akin to a spiritual engagement; a vow. Only those who intend to keep it will make it.

“I’ll never be far.”

It takes another few moments before Sasuke can pull away, and Itachi greets his stormy gaze with a smile.

“You’d better not be,” Sasuke mutters, looking down and righting Itachi’s clothes. Itachi glances in the mirror, checking that everything is perfect.

“Will you walk with me to the temple?”

To his disappointment, Sasuke shakes his head. “No,” he says, resolve firm. “I’ll see you later.”

“Oh, okay,” Itachi is forced to agree. He reaches for the fan resting atop the dressing table, and tucks it into place. “See you later, then.”

Sasuke nods, watching his older brother as Itachi gives his reflection one last look, and then heads out to meet Shisui.

 

Nerves Itachi thought he’d dispensed with as a child do their best to get the better of him as he makes his way to the agreed meeting place, people turning to give him curious stares as he walks past. He can’t blame them. It’s not often the Uchiha heir is seen in such formal attire. Most of them can probably guess what’s going on, and by lunch time Konoha will be abuzz with rumour.

That’s not what bothers Itachi, though. What gets to him is the fear that Shisui won’t meet him. He knows Shisui agreed to this, and clearly cares for him too, but he can’t help fretting, anxiety swirling and storming within him as his mind flits over scenarios he’d rather not endure. He can imagine a myriad of ways in which it all falls apart, the worst of which being Shisui jilting him, leaving him to wait and wait until the day is done and all hope of the happiness Itachi has begun to dare to allow himself to dream of is gone. He’s not sure he could take it.

As it turns out, he doesn’t have to. He’s early – too early, really – but so is Shisui. He’s standing, waiting, nervous energy radiating from him, until he sees Itachi and the tight, anxious look on his face transforms into one of unbridled joy. It’s hard not to go to him, embracing and kissing him as Itachi longs to do.

“Shisui,” he greets, breathless.

“Itachi,” Shisui mirrors, bowing just a fraction. He’s still grinning, and Itachi aches with the effort of holding back. All the anxiety has gone from him, dissipating in an instant, and all that’s left is excitement, and a little helping of disbelief. It still doesn’t seem real. Surely he’s not about to do this?

And yet, Shisui is standing there, dressed beautifully in deep blue formal kimono, curls tugged by the breeze and infectious smile on his lips. He was waiting for Itachi. The man Itachi longs to share the rest of his life with was waiting for him; for _him_.

“So, do we wait a bit, or shall we go in?”

Shisui’s words break Itachi’s dazed reverie, and he pulls himself back to present practicalities.

“Do you want to wait?”

“No.”

The abrupt answer echoes the impatient excitement Itachi feels, and he carefully extends his left hand in offering.

“Let’s go, then,” he says, a shiver of exhilaration rippling through him as Shisui takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. It’s something they’ve done countless times before, and yet this time it feels different – almost like the first time.

As they approach the temple entrance it’s not so much the fact that Itachi can’t train and practice endlessly for this, as he does for missions, that makes him nervous: it’s the fact that it’s the first thing he’s ever truly wanted, and taken, just for himself. The only two people who will benefit are Shisui and himself. He’s not used to following such a self-centred course of action, and knows that after this he never will again. This is the only thing he will allow himself, and, as he looks over at Shisui as they toe off their zouri for the attendant to take, he knows it will be worth it. They’re good together. They have the same priorities and goals in life, the same unwavering loyalty to their clan and the village, and they understand each other. There is no one else in the world Itachi could ever imagine wanting to be with.

A more tranquil mood settles over them as they move into the temple, the serenity of the place seeping into Itachi’s mind as he and Shisui walk close enough that their shoulders brush. From further within the temple, the deep prayer bell tolls, and they pause, as indicated by the monk.

The ringing of the bell slowly fades, and Itachi feels Shisui’s grip tighten in his as they wait for their turn.

Itachi has prayed at the temple before a handful of times, but never like this. The shrine he is familiar with looks no different than it has in the lifetime he’s known it, but it feels different when they finally enter. He looks at the twin cushions on the floor, and the worn rope trailing down from the bell, and feels a welcoming weight settle over him as he considers what they’re about to do. There is no trace of regret – no second thoughts, no hesitation – as he lets go of Shisui’s hand and they empty their offering into the collection box.

Their hands meet again, Itachi’s over Shisui’s, on the thick bell’s rope. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to glance at Shisui, but he does anyway, and feels every last molecule of air chased from his lungs by the look of warmth and happiness in Shisui’s gaze.

They both look away, the palm of Itachi’s hand almost clammy as they ring the bell.

The sound, loud and strong, reverberates around them, echoing out from the shrine for all who are listening to hear, and they kneel, heads bowed in prayer. Itachi isn’t really sure how to do this, or what it is exactly he’s supposed to fill his mind with, so he gathers together the future he imagines – many, many happy years at Shisui’s side, good health and fortune, comfortable retirement and old age, prosperity, warmth, joy, love… – and binds it with every iota of longing within him, sending the heartfelt plea up with the rich tone of the bell. He imagines Shisui doing the same, and his heart aches with everything he feels.

The sound of the bell takes its time to fade, slowly suffusing back into silence, and when Itachi at last opens his eyes he feels as if something has changed. It’s irrational, he knows, but in the heart of the shrine, his deepest desire brought to the forefront of his mind, it feels real.

A monk is waiting for them when they walk hand-in-hand from the shrine itself. He greets them with a blessing, the words low and musical as he reaches for their joined hands. As they raise them, Itachi feels a flutter of excitement return, a thrill coursing him as he catches sight of the red ribbon. The monk, with practiced ease, wraps the material around their wrists and hands, binding them together as he continues the blessing. Itachi can barely keep from trembling as, once he’s tied the ritual knot, the monk turns to a dish of brightly coloured pigment. He dips his thumb into it, and then brings it up to Shisui’s forehead. He then does the same to Itachi, leaving a damp smudge of red on his skin, and Itachi can feel it drying as the monk finishes the incantation.

“May your union be blessed with every happiness,” he says.

And then it’s done.

Fighting to draw breath, Itachi turns to look at Shisui. He can hardly recall what to do next, and they move to the exit in a daze, jostling each other with their closeness. All Itachi wants to do is kiss Shisui. He knows he has to wait until they’ve left the temple, but he’s impatient, and Shisui is too, if the way he keeps looking over at Itachi is anything to go by.

They pause before they slip back into their shoes, and in that moment Itachi reaches out, his fingers caressing Shisui’s clean-shaven cheek. He gazes at Shisui, admiring the strong, beautiful lines of his face, the flush of excitement on his skin, and the gentle curve of his lips. Expressive, dark eyes watch him in return, and Itachi struggles to hold himself in check.

“Shisui…” he whispers, in awe of the man he’s now bound to. He leans in, needing what he knows he has to wait just a few more minutes for.

Shisui’s free hand comes up to cover his own, and his eyelids flutter closed as he leans into the contact. He sways and then, a moment later, regains a little of his composure.

“We should go home,” he suggests.

Itachi doesn’t even think to question where ‘home’ is. “We should,” he agrees, managing to withdraw a little. They slip their zouri on in silence, making it halfway towards the eastern gate before Itachi speaks again, a soft, sincere: “Thank you.”

“‘Thank you’?” Shisui asks, giving a soft chuckle. “What for? I should be thanking _you_.”

Itachi considers his words, shifting his hand just enough to feel the ribbon tying them together. “We’re good together, aren’t we?”

He knows they are, but it’s still nice to hear Shisui’s reassurance.

“We’re amazing together.”

Itachi smiles at that, lost in thought as they near the temple gate. There are people beyond it, going about their daily life, but he doesn’t pay them any mind as he turns to Shisui. He looks at the red mark on his forehead, a mirror of his own, and remembers the feeling that came over him as they rang the bell together and had their hands bound. They cross the threshold of the gate, and Itachi stops just to the side, so the path won’t be obstructed.

“I love you,” he says, the words tumbling from his lips.

Shisui blinks in surprise, and then grins, radiating happiness and affection as he leans in. “I love you too,” he murmurs, his lips almost grazing Itachi’s. “So, so much.”

Itachi thinks Shisui will kiss him. To his dismay, Shisui hesitates.

“There are people watching,” Shisui reminds him.

Itachi gives a terse huff, his hand finding its way into Shisui’s hair and pulling him in. “I don’t care.”

Shisui gives a startled gasp as Itachi kisses him, recovering quickly and wrapping his free arm around Itachi’s back. Itachi can feel Shisui’s smile against his lips, and although his intention was to kiss Shisui as they’ve never kissed before, he finds himself smiling too, buoyed by elation. _I love this man_ , he thinks. _I love him, and he loves me, and this is forever_.

He finds himself trembling, shivering in Shisui’s embrace, and when the kiss breaks he doesn’t have the words to express how he feels: it’s beyond love, beyond happiness, beyond elation…

Shisui, withdrawing his arm from Itachi’s waist, strokes Itachi’s fringe back from his brow, the touch gentle and loving and eyes expressing open admiration.

“Let’s go home,” he says softly. “I have a surprise for you.”

Wondering what it could be this time, impatient to find out, and loving the fact he has somewhere new to call home, Itachi smiles, tightening his hand in Shisui’s. With one last kiss, he pulls back. “Come on, then.”

In sync, they turn to go and, as one, they freeze.

Itachi can’t help flinching, heart racing for all the wrong reasons. A few people have stopped and gathered to stare, no doubt astonished to see Itachi leave the temple hand-in-bound-hand with another shinobi of his clan, but that’s not what catches his attention: it’s the three familiar figures standing there, waiting.

The next thing that catches Itachi’s attention is their clothing. He hesitates and frowns, reassessing the conclusion he’d leapt to. Shisui must be doing the same, and is perhaps even more confused than Itachi is as to why Itachi’s parents and brother are standing there, dressed impeccably in fine kimono.

There can be only one reason, but Itachi’s brain is embarrassingly slow on the uptake. He stares a few moments more, not sure how in the world this is happening, and then remembers himself when Shisui squeezes his hand.

His family are waiting for him. They’re there to show their support; to acknowledge his choice.

Happiness returns tenfold, and, abashed, but proud of the man at his side, Itachi walks forward, Shisui with him every step of the way. He looks up at his father, still stunned by the show of solidarity being offered, and gives a polite bow of his head.

“Father,” he says, feeling Shisui dip his head in respect too.

He’s surprised to find that, when he straightens up, his father doesn’t address him.

“Shisui,” he says instead, his voice commanding, but warm. Itachi glances to his left, wondering what is going on. His eyes widen in astonishment as his father speaks again, still to Shisui. “Son.”

Never in a thousand lifetimes did he think he’d ever see his father accept Shisui like this, a large, heavy hand falling on Shisui’s shoulder and squeezing in acknowledgement. Mikoto moves forward next, embracing Shisui as best she can with his hand bound to Itachi’s

“Welcome to the family,” she says, the words a little strange given that they’re from the same clan, and all distantly related. Still, Itachi understands what she means, and so does Shisui, whose eyes fall tightly shut in what Itachi knows is a sign of being overwhelmed.

After letting go of Shisui, Mikoto turns to Itachi, smiling. “I’m so happy for you,” she says, hugging him and then addressing them both. “I wish you every happiness.”

It’s Sasuke’s turn next, and Itachi almost laughs when his brother brings the whole thing back to earth with a rather predictable: “You hurt my brother and I’ll destroy you.”

“If I hurt your brother, _I’ll_ destroy me,” Shisui promises, leaving Sasuke to huff, seeming satisfied, and Itachi to squeeze at his hand. As his family’s attention diverts for a moment, Itachi catches Shisui’s eye, smiling at him.

Another disgruntled exhale from Sasuke tells him the moment wasn’t as private as he’d thought, but Itachi’s not sure what he expected. A small crowd has gathered now, and they really ought to move.

Of the same mind, Fugaku straightens up a little. “Itachi, Shisui. Would you do us the honour of taking lunch with us?”

Itachi hadn’t expected that either, but there’s no way he can refuse. He doesn’t even want to. The effort his family are going to, especially after he dropped the explosive news on them like that yesterday evening, touches him in a way he hadn’t been prepared for.

A confirming squeeze is all he needs to give before Shisui answers for them. “The honour would be ours, Fugaku-sama.”

“Drop the -sama,” Fugaku insists, his voice gruff as he turns away. Itachi stares after him for a moment, remembering himself when Shisui gives a whisper of a chuckle only Itachi can hear and leans in for a fleeting kiss.

He returns it, and then they start to follow. Whatever Shisui’s surprise is, it will have to wait, but Itachi doesn’t really mind. After all, they have the rest of their lives still to come, and Itachi knows they’ll spend it as he wants: together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ceremony in this chapter is completely fictional. I made it up while daydreaming.
> 
> The ribbon is carefully slipped off, and they store it in a lacquered wooden box Mikoto gives them as a union gift.


End file.
